Life, Love, & Percabeth
by bookworm2229
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's biggest adventure yet: being a family. *Sequel to: The Journey To You*
1. Chapter 1: Promises That We Kept

**Hey guys! This fanfiction takes place ten years after my last fanfiction. So Percy and Annabeth are gonna be 27...Kk read on!**

******Chapter 1: Promises That We Kept**

_Percy's POV:_

__My dream goes a little like this:

I'm standing on the beach, the waves relatively calm for Montauk. I can tell that it's Montauk by the smell and the lighthouse in the distance.

My father walks towards me, smiling.

"I give you my blessing." He tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm starting to think Annabeth is right about your brain being full of seaweed." Poseidon sighs.

I smile, "Blessing for what?"

"For you to propose to Annabeth." He tells me.

I blush, "B-but..."

He rolls his eyes, "You've held it off long enough."

I'm speechless, I stutter some letters out.

"Here." He hands me a seashell ring box, "Do it soon."

I nod.

"Athena approves." He tells me.

I feel my jaw drop to the ground, "She does?"

"She told me herself." He says nodding.

'Thank you." I say smiling.

He nods, "I must return to the sea, son."

He disappears into a wave and my dream goes black.

I bolt up, and look around. Annabeth is still asleep and the ring box is in my hand. I open it up and sneak a glance at it.

The ring has two small, princess cut diamonds and in the middle of them is an owl made out of diamonds, holding a small white pearl.

I smile at my father's choice of rings when Annabeth starts stirring.

I quickly tuck the ring under my pillow.

She yawns and sits up, stretching.

"Good morning, Percy." She gives me a kiss.

I break away, "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiles and gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Since Gaea was destroyed and there were less monsters after me, Annabeth and I moved into a small house in Riverhead, Long Island. Camp Half-Blood is only a few mere minutes away.

I stand up and go by the bathroom, waiting for Annabeth. I hear a soft whimpering inside the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" I ask knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" She replies, sounding fine.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah? Why are you acting weird?"

"I thought I heard crying..." I admit.

"You are just hearing things." Annabeth says.

I hear the water running and then Annabeth comes out.

"See? I'm fine." She smiles and gives me a long kiss.

I break away and sigh happily.

"Want to go make breakfast?" She asks.

"But I was going to take a shower..." I tell her.

"C'mon..." She drags me into our kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Blue pancakes?" She asks with a smirk.

I nod, that is the only breakfast food I know how to make.

"I'll be right back." Annabeth gives me a kiss on the cheek and then goes back into our bedroom.

I start putting all the ingredients in a bowl and mixing them. I make a big mess.

_She's going to kill me..._

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I want to throw-up. I have this feeling every morning.

Don't worry, I'm not pregnant.

I can't believe I haven't told Percy about what I'm going through.

I would tell you, but where's the fun in that?

The idea of a baby comes back into my mind and I start crying for the second time this morning.

I hate having to lie to Percy, but it's better that he doesn't know about my little _secret._

I wipe my tears away and change out of my pajamas into a pair of shorts and my Camp Half-Blood shirt.

Did you think that we don't go to camp anymore? Well, you were wrong.

We work there as counselors during the weekends and summers. The rest of the time I am drawing blueprints for my architecture company. Percy is a marine biologist and he works at the Riverhead Aquarium part-time as a person who helps heal the injured sea animals.

In other words, we are always busy.

If we had a baby I didn't know how we would cope with our schedule.

I feel tears stream down my face and I wipe them away and put on some light makeup.

I go back into the kitchen where Percy has made a mess of the kitchen within a few minutes.

There is flour and eggs everywhere and a pancake on the ceiling.

"Really, Percy?" I glare at him.

"What?" Percy acts like there is nothing wrong.

The pancake falls from the ceiling onto Percy's head and I laugh.

I help him clean up and then we eat our pancakes quickly because we are late.

Percy heads out to the car and starts it while I grab my bag.

I search the house for it, but can't find it anywhere.

I go into my bedroom and look around. I look under my pillow, but it isn't there.

Then I am about to check under Percy's pillow when I saw it on my desk. I grab it and run out to the car.

I hop into the passenger seat and Percy looks at me, "Ready?"

I nod and Percy laces his hand through mine.

"Do you remember those promises that we made eight years ago?" Percy asks as we begin down the road.

I nod. We promised not to have children until we were sure that we could be committed parents and be sure that there were no more major threats to demigods like us. We also promised that we wouldn't get married until we were twenty-nine. Which was in two years.

"Do you think we should break those promises?" He asks.

I feel my stomach flip, "Which one?"

He shrugs as if he doesn't care, "I was just asking."

"So you don't want to break those promises?" I ask relaxing.

He shakes his head and parks the car in front of Half-Blood Hill.

"I just wanted to know if you remembered and if you wanted to break any of our promises." He explains.

"Nope." I say as he turns the engine off.

"Okay." He seems upset but then he smiles at me, "Ready?"

"Ready."

We both get out of the car.

"1...2...3...go!" Percy yells and we race up the hill.

I laugh and forget all of my worries. There is only me, my life, and Percy right now.

* * *

**Okay guys...do I continue? I know it's more sappy than the fanfic, but what do you think?**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

_Annabeth's POV_

I sigh, "James, _Charon_ is the ferryman of Hades who carries souls of the newly deceased across the River Styx that divides the world of the living from the world of the dead, not _Chiron."_

"But-" James sighs, blowing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

James was new here at camp. He arrived here only a mere three months ago. He wasn't doing so well...

"Chiron is a centaur. He works here as camp activities director, remember?" I ask.

James furrows his brow in concentration, "Oh, yeah! He's a Party Pony!"

I can't help laughing, "Correct."

James is the son of Apollo. He was claimed as soon as he reached camp.

He dropped out of school at age eight and was soon found by a satyr who brought him to camp. James was ten now.

James glances at the clock, I follow his lead.

_6:01_

That means that we are done for the day.

"I'll see you on Monday, Annabeth." James says before standing.

"Okay bye..." I say quietly before the door closes behind him.

I bury my head in my hands and sigh. I wonder if I will teach my own children about Greek Mythology one day.

My eyes fill up with tears.

_Stop. _I think.

Apparently, mentally berating myself doesn't work because I feel warm tears stream down my face.

I'm too busy crying to notice when someone enters the room and walks over to me.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I wipe sweat from my forehead with my shirt, "Good job, Alex."

"You weren't too bad yourself." Alex smiles at me.

Alex is a sixteen year old, son of Hermes, that I was training. He had blonde hair and green eyes, I always wonder if me and Annabeth's children will look like him.

I look at the clock.

_6:10_

"Oops." I say with a chuckle.

"Gods..." Alex mutters sheathing his sword.

I chuckle.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Alex says.

"I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow, buddy." I tell him.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"I might spend the day with Annabeth in Montauk." I tell him.

"Ooooooh." He says with mock excitement.

We both laugh.

"Well, have fun with your _girlfriend." _Alex says as he walks out the door.

I laugh again and decide to go find Annabeth so we can go home.

I leave the arena and walk towards the Big usually finishes teaching a kid Greek Mythology around now.

I swing open the front door of the Big House and am greeted by Chiron.

"Hello, Percy." He smiles at me.

"Hey, Chiron." I smile at him, "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"In the room down the hall." He points in that direction, "Why? Have something to ask her?"

I glare at him, my face burning up, "No."

He smile falters, "Oh."

That is all he says before walking outside and trotting away.

I sigh and go to the room that Chiron told me to go to.

I open the door and am about to say, 'Hey, Wise Girl', when I notice that she has her head in her hands and she's crying.

I walk over to her and touch her arm, she jumps in alarm.

"P-Percy..." She stutters.

"Are you okay?" I ask tentatively.

"I'm fine." She wipes her tears away.

"No, you're not." I insist.

"I'm fine, Percy." She says.

"Tell me what's wrong." I say sternly.

"Nothing is wrong." She tells me strictly.

"Annabeth..."

"Nothing is wrong, Seaweed Brain!" She yells.

I stand there stunned for a moment and then take my hand off of her arm.

"Fine." I say before fleeing the room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

I storm out of the Big House and go back to my car.

Why won't she tell me what's wrong?

I climb into the driver's seat and sigh. I can't leave her here.

I decide to wait for her, however long that might take...

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I want to run after him, but he's mad.

I sigh, if I had told him my secret already, this wouldn't be happening right now.

More tears fall and I leave the small room to go find Chiron.

"Chiron..."I call him.

He's not in the Big House.

I don't feel like searching the whole camp for him, but then I remember he is probably in the woods with the other campers. Tonight there is Capture the Flag.

I walk towards Thalia's Pine and I'm surprised to see Percy's car still parked at the bottom of the hill.

I take a deep breath, it's time for my secret to be revealed.

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

__I see Annabeth walk down the hill and my heart skips a beat.

_Is she mad at me?_ I think as she opens the door to the passenger seat.

She sits down and closes the door, "I...I have to tell you something."

She looks scared, I immediately feel concerned, "What is is?"

"I think we broke a promise." She says, referring to the two promises that I had been talking about earlier.

"Which one?" I ask.

_Does she know I'm going to propose tomorrow?_ I wonder.

She takes a deep breath, "The baby one..."

She says it in a really quiet whisper.

I feel my heart swell with joy, "That's great!" I look at her expression, she's fighting tears, "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"I was until about two weeks ago..." She says looking into my eyes.

"Two weeks ago?" I ask.

"You see, Percy. Two weeks ago I went to the doctor while you were at work."

I nod, wanting her to continue.

"And they said..." She bursts into tears, "They said that I had a miscarriage."

My heart jumps into my throat and my stomach twists, "What?" I croak.

She wipes her tears away.

"The baby...is _dead."_

* * *

**Omg guys I cried writing this chapter, but don't worry, things will get better. I swear on the River Stynx.**

**Okay, *sniffles*, I will post the next chapter ASAP.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Bye...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Montauk

**Chapter 3: Montauk**

_Percy's POV_

I'm speechless, I feel tears fill my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my voice cracking.

She sighed, "I was scared."

"Why?" I ask.

"Percy..." She groans, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I shake my head, "I want to know more."

She frowns, but nods reluctantly.

"How old was the baby?" I ask.

"Three months..."She says.

I gape at her, "When did you find out?"

"Two months, two weeks." She says quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, upset.

"I was going to get pictures during my next appointment, so I was going to show you them and tell you then." Annabeth explains.

"But...you didn't..."I say, confused.

"Seaweed Brain...I never got the pictures because that was the appointment where..." She starts crying again.

"Shh..." I soothe, rubbing her back, tears in my own eyes.

"Let's go home, okay?" I ask.

She nods, still crying.

I hold her hand and begin driving towards our house.

I draw patterns on the back of her hand with my thumb, while she sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

I park the car and get out.

I walk to her side of the car and open the door, gently pulling her out of the car.

She gets out and I close the door behind her.

We walk into the house, holding hands.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Once we are inside I walk to the couch and plop down, crying into the arm of it.

I hear Percy put the keys down on the kitchen counter and then walk towards me.

He sits down next to me and pulls me towards him.

I lift my head and look at him. I must look terrible.

He wipes my tears away and sighs.

I slowly lean into him, needing his lips to comfort me.

He knows what I want and our lips meet, kissing in a slow, passionate rhythm.

He pulls me onto his lap, never breaking the kiss.

I pull back finally for air and Percy says, "Want to go to Montauk?"

"Why?" I ask.

"I think we need a vacation from this." He says, meaning the miscarriage.

I nod and smile.

"Good." He kisses me quickly again and then I climb off of him.

"I'll go pack..." I say drifting into our bedroom.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I sigh, I hate seeing Annabeth like that.

She barely cries, which makes it more painful to see her when she does.

My eyes sting, threatening tears.

I want to cry, but I don't want to when Annabeth can come back any second.

I sigh and walk to our room to find Annabeth just zipping a suitcase closed.

"I packed you clothes too." She tells me.

"Thanks." I say.

She shrugs as if it couldn't matter less to her.

"Want to go now?" I ask and she nods excitedly.

"How long will we be there?" She asks.

I shrug, "As long as possible."

She smiled and walked over to me, "So...you and me are going to be alone in a cabin in Montauk for as long as possible."

I nodded.

"That's good." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I laugh, "What's the difference between here and Montauk? We're alone either place."

"Yeah, but in Montauk, we don't have to do anything but relax and...hang out." She says smiling.

"Oh, really?" I chuckle.

"Yup." She says, popping the 'p'.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and she pouts.

I laugh while she lets go of me and grabs the suitcase.

"Ready to go now?" I ask.

She nods and starts lugging the suitcase out of our room.

"You coming?" She asks.

"I'll be right there." I say and she nods, leaving the room.

I double check that she's gone before grabbing the ring from under my pillow.

_I hope she says yes..._

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:  
_

There's no traffic on the L.I.E so we make it to Montauk in only an hour.

Percy gets out of the car and breathes in the salty air as soon as we park.

I smile and take the key out of ignition and climb out of the car.

I close the door and grab the suitcase out of the trunk.

Percy comes over to me and takes the suitcase from my grasp.

"Thank you, Percy." I kiss his cheek and yawn, walking towards the cabin.

"Tired, are we?" He laughs, walking next to me.

I nod sleepily.

He smiles and unlocks the door, opening it in one swift motion.

"After you, Miss Chase." Percy smiles, motioning for me to go inside.

"Why, thank you Mr. Jackson." I giggle walking into the cabin.

Percy follows me and closes the door behind us.

"So...now what do you want to do?" Percy puts the suitcase down and walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

I yawn, "Sleep."

He chuckles, "Okay."

We walk to the bedroom.

Percy takes off his shirt and shorts, while I just wear my shorts and Camp shirt to bed.

We lie down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and I lay my head on his bare chest.

Content with the comforting rise and fall of Percy's breathing, I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

_Percy's POV_

__Once Annabeth is asleep, I start to cry.

I just can't hold it in any longer.

I can't believe all that happened. Today was supposed to be good. I was going to go to Montauk and then tomorrow I was going to propose.

I don't know if I will now.

That night I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys! R&R.**

**I really appreciate everyone who is reading this and I hope you keep reading it.  
**

**KK BYE GUYS!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

**Okay let's get a few things strait. 1) The baby thing wasn't supposed to upset you, but I'm sorry if it did. 2) No I'm not going to change anything that has happened so far 3) I already promised that it will get better so don't keep telling me things like that this is so sad and wtf is wrong with you, because it hurt my feelings. **

**Okay let's go:**

**Chapter 4: Proposal**

_Annabeth's POV:_

I yawn as I open my eyes groggily. It's about 8 in the morning.

I try to sit up, but Percy's arms are wrapped around me.

I smile and untangle myself from his grasp.

I get out of bed and look at him, he's drooling.

I smile, some things never change.

Percy gropes for me in the bed and then he groggily says, "Annabeth..."

I look at him, "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asks, sitting up.

"The bathroom?" I say taking another step.

"Oh." He says rubbing his eyes.

I raise an eyebrow, he's planning something for today.

"Were you dreaming about me?" I ask.

"Maybe...why?" He asks.

I smile and then say, "You drool when you sleep."

I leave Percy red faced and walk into the bathroom.

* * *

_Percy's POV__:_

I feel my face heat up and Annabeth smiles and strolls into the bathroom satisfied.

_Could she tell what I was dreaming about..._I bite my lip and stand up, stretching.

I grab our suitcase from the living room and then bring it back to the bedroom.

I grab a blue polo shirt and a pair of beige shorts and put them on.

I have to look nice today.

Annabeth comes back into the room and raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She asks walking over to me.

"Because you packed this?" I say, hoping she doesn't override my lie.

"I packed other clothes too." She says pointing at the t-shirts and shorts in the suitcase.

I widen my eyes at the clothes, "Oh."

She rolls her eyes, "Seaweed Brain." She mutters grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top out of the suitcase.

I smile and leave the room so she can get dressed.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

I pull on my clothes and think about Percy, _He's acting weird. Maybe its because of what I told him yesterday._

I bite the inside of my cheek and sigh, walking into the living room where Percy is.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"Hi." He smiles back.

"So...what do you have planned for today?" I ask walking over to him.

"Annabeth...do you mind cold water?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow, this is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"Percy!" I squeal.

He is carrying me, bridal style, towards the freezing Montauk water.

"Put me down!" I pound my fists against his chest.

We are now at least five feet out from the shore now.

He shrugs, "Okay."

"Don't you-" He drops me into the churning ocean.

_It's freezing!_

I stand up and wipe the salt-water out of my eyes.

"Percy!" I yell.

A wave crashes against my back and I'm pushed into his arms.

"You told me to put you down..." Percy smiles.

I punch him in the arm and walk back towards the shore.

Suddenly a wall of water is in front of me, "Percy!"

I feel him come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, "Yes?"

I roll my eyes, "I want to get out!"

"Why?" He asks.

"It's freezing!" I yell, shivering.

"Fine." He picks me up bridal style again and walks deeper into the water.

"What are you doing?" I glare at him.

"You aren't in the water now, are you?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I sigh, "That's not what I meant."

He chuckles.

"Take me back to the shore, please." I say.

He thinks a moment before shaking his head with a devilish grin on his face.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love I can muster, "Take me back."I say in a silky voice.

Soon, Percy carries me back and puts me down.

He seems dazed.

I smile, "Bye!"

I run in the direction of the cabin.

"Hey!" He yells running after me.

I laugh and sit down in the sand.

Percy sits down next to me and runs his hands through the sand.

I close my eyes and feel the heat of the sun on my face, life can't get better.

_Yes it can, _The pessimistic side of me says, _You could be married to him, have children..._

I scrunch up my face, _Nope, it can't. This good enough for me._

* * *

_Percy's POV:  
_

_This is my chance.  
_

I take the ring box out of my pocket and bury it in the sand, the top of it peaking out.

"Annabeth, look." I say.

"Huh?" She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Look at that shell." I point to it.

She smiles, "A perfect one."

Usually when we go to the beach, me and Annabeth try to look for perfect shells, with no cracks or chipped edges.

She leans forward and takes it out of the sand

"We could use it as like a small box." She smiles, oblivious to the fact that it _is _a box.

"Can I see it?" I ask and she hands it to me.

"It's cool." I smile, "Want to go wash it off in the water?"

She nods and we walk to the water hand in hand.

I lean down, pretending to be about to wash it.

Instead, I get on one knee.

"What are you doing?" She asks, thinking its a real shell.

"Turns out this is a box." I open it facing her, she gasps.

I smile, "Annabeth, you are my Wise Girl, and I love you more than anything. We've been through many ups and downs. And I'll never forget when you told me that you'd go out with me." Annabeth has tears in her eyes, "I love you, Wise Girl. More than anything in the world."

"Even blue food?" She asks smiling.

I nod and laugh, "Yes even more than blue food." I smile at her, "Will you marry me?"

She nods excitedly and bursts into tears of joy.

I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist, giving her a long kiss.

I pull back and put the ring on her finger.

She smiles, "An owl and a pearl from the ocean. The two of us." She looks at the ring, "What do the two diamonds stand for?"

"Kids?" I ask.

Her smile falters but then she recovers, "Okay."

"I'm so happy you said yes." I smile.

"Well, I am Wise Girl. I know how to make good decisions." She smiles.

I grin and give her another kiss.

* * *

**Okay guys...that's the proposal. Now should the next chapter take place in a few months when they are planning the wedding?**

**Tell me soon okay?  
**

**And just a reminder, they are 27 in this story. So don't be like, 'they are too young to get married and why was annabeth pregnant!' Cuz they arent. They are 27.  
**

**KK BYEEE GUYSSS! R&R ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! School just started and I already have a lot of hw. This is way overdue:**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

**5 months later**

_Percy's POV:_

"Fish or Chicken?" I hear a voice ask.

"Both." Another voice says, "Percy?"

"Huh?" I say dazed.

Then Annabeth slaps me across the face.

"Ow..." I moaned.

"Pay attention." She points to our wedding planner, a.k.a. as Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She is currently asking us a million boring questions.

I nod, "Okay"

We had already decided that the wedding would be on Fireworks Beach on August 18th, our 10th anniversary. That was only three months away.

"Will the reception be at camp or somewhere else?" Piper asked.

"Camp." I say, not wanting to make Annabeth think I'm not listening again.

Annabeth smiles at me.

"Okay, that's it for today." Piper smiles, putting her notes away.

I sigh out of relief.

"Thanks, Piper. See you tomorrow." Annabeth tells her.

Piper smiles and then she leaves our house.

Annabeth stands up and I look at her, "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."She says.

"Mind if I join you?" I joke.

"Yes." Annabeth says.

"Yes what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes I mind, now go order dinner." Annabeth smiles and then struts into the bathroom.

I sigh and then grab the phone, dialing the pizza place. After a few rings someone picks up.

"Hello, this is Antonio's, Josh speaking...would you like to try one of our special shaped pizzas?"

"What shapes are there?" I ask, curiously.

"There's the New York Jets logo, the Giants logo, the Yankees logo, the Mets' logo-"

I interrupt him, "Any non-sports related shapes?"

"Oh, yes. There's a circle, square-"

I cut him off again, "You mean a regular shaped pizza and a Sicilian?"

I hear him huff, "Yes. And then there is a heart shaped one."

I break out into a smile, "I think I'm ready to order."

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

I wring out my hair and then brush it out.

I smile, Percy loves it when I leave my hair down.

I pull on my pajamas, short-shorts and a tank top.

I look myself over once before turning the door handle and walking out of the bathroom.

Percy jumps when he sees me.

I laugh, "You okay, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah." He nods.

I raise an eyebrow, "You jumpy tonight?"

He shook his head, no.

I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Okay..." I walk over to him and kiss his cheek.

"I ordered pizza." He says bluntly.

"Okay..?" I say sliding an arm around his waist.

"I'm sort of in shock right now..." Percy says, not looking at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because in exactly three months," He turns to me, "I'm going to be marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

I feel my face get hot and I smile at him, "And I will marry the man with the brain full of seaweed."

Percy rolls his eyes and crashes his lips into mine.

I smile and pull back, "It's true."

He rolls his eyes, "Okay, whatever you say, Wise Girl."

Then the doorbell rings, "I'll get it." He says letting go of me and walking to the entryway.

He returns a few minutes later, a pizza box in hand.

He places it on the table and the tantalizing aroma of pizza filling my lungs.

"I'll get a pizza cutter. Can you open the box up?" Percy asks walking towards the cabinets.

I nod, "Sure."

I open the box and gasp, the pizza is in the shape of a heart and there is pepperoni on it in the shape of the letters: _P AND A._

_"_Happy Anniversary." Percy wraps his arms around my waist.

"You know we don't have to celebrate every month we've been together, you know." I say smiling.

"I want to." Percy tells me, kissing my cheek.

I smile and turn around in his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

He pulled back, smiling.

"We should eat the pizza before it gets cold." He says pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Okay." I smile at him.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when your hair is down?" Percy asks, cutting into the heart shaped pizza.

"Yes, Percy. Millions of times." I roll my eyes and sit down at the table.

He smiles and hands me a slice of pizza, "I love you."

"I love you too, Percy." I smile and lean in for a kiss.

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

Annabeth slides into the covers next to me.

After dinner we cleaned up and then watched some romance movie I can't remember the name of.

I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her.

She pulls away, "Percy..."

"Yeah?" I ask pulling her to me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Giving a beautiful girl a kiss." I reply.

I can see her blush even in the dark.

"Okay." She presses her lips to mine and we kiss slowly in a passionate rhythm.

"I love you." I say when I pull away for air.

"I love you too." She smiles and I kiss her again.

She pulls back too soon for me.

"What?" I pout and she laughs.

"What to you want to do?" Annabeth asks in a silky voice.

My heart pounds against my chest rapidly, "I've got an idea." I say before pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to get it up here. It's been pretty hectic with school starting and all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz the next one is going to be the day before the wedding and the wedding day preparations...I hope this chapter can hold you guys over untill I can get back on here!**

**R&R ;)  
**

**BYE GUYSSSSS !  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Preperations

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

**24 HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING:**

_Annabeth's POV_:

I groan, frustrated.

This cannot be happening. There are only twenty-four hours until the wedding and my dress does not fit!

"Thalia?" I call from my bathroom.

She swings open the door and looks at me with distaste.

It's really weird whenever I'm with her because she looks like a sixteen year old, but she still acts her age, 33.

"It's your own fault." Thalia sighs and leans against the door frame.

I glare at her, and roll my eyes. She's right though.

"I blame Percy." I sigh and pull off the dress, putting shorts and a tank top on instead.

"His head _is_ full of kelp." Thalia says rubbing her temples.

I rub my belly unconsciously, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Annabeth?" Percy calls, closing the front door.

I feel panic rise in my throat, "Thals, hide the dress!"

She rolls her eyes and just pushes me out of the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Annabeth?" Percy calls again and he comes into view.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I say, smiling.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my body.

I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"We are going to be married in only twenty four hours." He says quietly, smiling.

"I know." I smile and give him a slow kiss.

He finally pulls away for air and moves his hands, placing them on my stomach.

I frown, "It's your fault."

"What?" He asks.

"I can't fit into my wedding dress." I pout.

He laughs, "Blame the baby not me, Wise Girl."

Yes, He said baby. We are having a baby. It would be three months tomorrow.

I pout again and he chuckles and kisses me.

"Are you two done kissing yet?" Thalia yells from the bathroom.

I pull away and laugh.

Percy raises an eyebrow, "Thalia?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"Um...why are you in our bathroom?" Percy asks and I laugh again.

"I was helping Annie with the dress, kelp head." Thalia replies and my face heats up.

"Don't call me Annie!" I fume.

Percy chuckles and brushes my cheek with the back off his hand.

Thalia makes a choking sound and I laugh, putting my hands on Percy's chest. I push him out of the room.

"Hey!" He says as I slam the door in his face.

I laugh, "You can't see my dress yet!"

I can practically hear his eyes roll.

"Whatever, _Annie." _He walks away and my face gets hot again.

"You can come out, Thalia." I say walking to the bathroom door.

She opens the door and says, "Let's try this again."

She holds up my dress.

It's a strapless, slim line summer wedding gown with dipped neckline and corset closure. The chiffon is dramatically pleated, leading into a grand beaded motif at the side waist. This stunning jeweling is echoed at the back corset closure and finishes with a flowing gathered train.

"I don't fit in it!" I moan.

She rolls her eyes, "Just put it on."

I sigh and take it from her.

"Fine." I say as I slip off my clothes and put on the dress again, "Can you do the back?" I ask her.

She zippers it up and I look at myself groaning, "I look fat!" Thalia sighs.

"No you don't!" She argues, "You are pregnant! You are going to have a baby bump."

I look at her, "But I haven't told anyone, Thals!"

She sighs, "I guess you'll be telling them sooner than you thought."

I look at myself in the full mirror and sigh, "I can't see myself looking like this," I point to my stomach, "While walking down the isle."

Thalia then sighs and pulls out the curling iron.

I raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

I flip through different channels, bored to death.

I want to see Annabeth, but I don't want to ruin tomorrows surprise, when I first see Annabeth in her dress.

My mind drifts off to other things.

_I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..._I wonder.

When I first found out about Annabeth's pregnancy, I was thrilled. Annabeth was weary. She was afraid that we might lose this one too. I assured her that it would be fine and she finally relented.

I decide that I might want a girl, but then, of course, I would have to scare away the boys when she got older. Maybe a boy would be better...

"Percy!" Annabeth calls and I stand up immediately running to our bedroom.

"Annabeth?" I ask and the door opens.

My breath is taken away, Annabeth isn't wearing her wedding dress, but she is wearing her favorite dress.

It's a greyish, silvery dress that ends right above her knees. There is a line jewels right below her breasts, and it has spaghetti straps.

Her hair has been curled with an iron and it is pulled into a loose ponytail with several loose curls framing her face. Her beautiful face.

I think I loose my breath and can't breath for a moment.

"Breathe, Kelp Head!" Thalia yells walking to the front door, "See you two lovebirds tomorrow!" The door slams shut.

I draw in a deep breath, "You look...amazing."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, "Oh, really?"

I nod, resting my hands on her butt.

Her face tints a slight pink and I smile.

I lean in and kiss her neck lightly, traveling up to her lips.

I brush my lips against hers and then kiss her hard. She moans and pulls me closer.

I realize that I have to go and pull away, frowning, "I have to go"

She pouts, remembering that I am staying with my mom and step-dad, Paul, for the night. We won't see each other until tomorrow.

"Do you have to?" She asks against my lips.

"Yes." I say reluctantly.

"Okay." She frowns and gives me a kiss and then pulls away.

"I love you." I smile at her.

"I love you too" She smiles at me, "Ill see you tomorrow okay?"

I nod and let go off her, much to my displeasure.

Then I snatch my bag off of the bed and walk back to Annabeth, "Bye, Annabeth."I kiss a her and then I kneel down and lift her dress so it exposes her belly, "Bye, baby."

I kiss her stomach lightly and then release her dress, standing back up.

She beams at me, "Bye."

"Bye." I kiss her forehead and walk out the front door without another word.

* * *

**5 HOURS UNTIL THE WEDDING:**

_Annabeth's POV:_**  
**

People from the Aphrodite cabin are bustling around me, busy doing my hair or makeup.

I sigh, I _hate_ this.

Piper smiles at me and sits down in the chair that is in front of me.

"You okay?" She asks.

I nod, "Just getting anxious."

She nods, "It's always that way. It's okay."

I smile, grateful that someone here understands.

I rub my belly, feeling sick.

"You okay?" Piper asks.

"Morning sickness..." I sigh.

She nods and then asks, "Should the bridesmaids start getting ready?"

"Sure." I give a wave of dismissal, not really caring.

Piper rounds up the bridesmaids, which consist of Thalia, my maid of honor, Piper, Hazel, Bella, my sister, and Cali, my newest sibling to camp. I also had Jazaline, Juniper and Grover's daughter, as my flower girl.

"Ready?!" Amanda, daughter of Aphrodite, squeals holding up more makeup and hair supplies.

I sigh.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

"I can't believe you are getting married!" My mother gushes as I pull on the jacket to my suit.

I roll my eyes, "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I would've preferred later, but..." My mother sighs and I smile.

She leaves the room, leaving me alone.

"We're ready." Jason says walking into the room with the other groomsmen.

Grover was my best man, then there was Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico. Then the ring bearers are Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's younger brothers.

"Looking sharp." I smile at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Grover says rolling his eyes, "There _will _be enchiladas at the reception, right?"

I laugh and roll my eyes, "Yes, Grover."

"Good." He smiles at me and pats me on the back.

I look at the time, **10:52.**

I chew my lip nervously, I'm getting married in only a few hours.

"Nervous?" Jason asks, sensing my unease.

I nod, "Sort of."

"It'll be fine." Jason reassures me, when my mom comes back into the room.

"Time to go." My mother says slipping on a wristwatch.

"Limo! Limo! Limo!" Leo chants pumping his fists and we all laugh.

"Let's go then!" My mother says smiling.

And then we're off.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because idk when the next chapter will be up because its gonna be a LONGGGG ONE!**

**Oh! And check out Annabeth's dress! Just search: Elegant Strapless Chiffon Summer Corset Wedding Dress BC489...in Google Images to find it! It should be the first picture that comes up...  
**

**KK how'bout we take a vote: boy or girl? You guys decide on the baby's gender!  
**

**KK TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

**1 HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING:**

_Percy's POV:_

We arrive at camp at 12:00, as planned.

Chiron found some way so that my mom and Paul could enter camp, I'm not really sure how...

Anyways, now I'm on Fireworks Beach, my heart pounding against my chest. In only one hour me and Annabeth are getting married.

I wipe my sweaty palms onto my pants and look at Grover, "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I say sighing, "Maybe I'm scared that she'll decide last minute that she doesn't want to get married..."

Grover rolls his eyes and bleats, "She's not going to do that. Especially not now because she's carrying your first child."

I stiffen and my mom, Paul, and groomsmen all stop what they were doing and look at me.

"_What?" _My mom asks, not angry, but surprised.

"We're going to be uncles!" Bobby smiles at Matthew and Matthew gives him a high-five.

"Oh, yeah!" Matthew smiles.

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly, "Um...surprise?"

"Oops..." Grover bites his lip.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" My mom asks me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Uh...yes..." I tell her.

"It's about time!" She smiles and then walks over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

I laugh, "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She asks, pulling away.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I feel old, but not mad." She smiles at me.

The other groomsmen snap out of their trances.

"Congrats, Percy!" Jason pats me on the back.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Leo asks, practically jumping up and down.

I laugh, "We won't find out for two more months."

"Ughh!" Leo groans, "If it's a boy, I think you should name it Leo Awesome Jackson, but if it's a girl, name it Leonarda Awesome Jackson."

We all laugh.

"I'll take it into consideration." I joke.

Nico smiles, "I'm going to have a baby cousin!"

I laugh, "Yup"

People start walking onto the beach and sitting in the chairs that have been set up for the ceremony.

"We better finish the final preparations now." I say, seriously.

Everyone nods and goes to their positions. My mom and Paul head to their seats and I go stand next to the Chiron, who is acting as our priest.

Grover's words echo in my mind, _She's carrying your first child._

I feel a burning sensation in the back of my eyes.

_If they only knew..._

* * *

**TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING:**

_Annabeth's POV:_

I fiddle with the loose curls that are framing my face. I'm so nervous that I can puke, which had already happened this morning. Stupid morning sickness.

"Calm down." Thalia says, smoothing out the train of my dress.

I sigh, "I don't feel well."

"That's calls 'being anxious'." She rolls her eyes and walks over, standing in front of me.

"I know, but-" Thalia cuts me off.

"Just chill out. Everything is going to be fine."

I only nod and glance at my silver wristwatch, _12:55._

I can vaguely hear the sound of music down at the beach.

"Here we go." Thalia says, "It will be okay."

She walks over to where Grover is standing and loops her arm through his.

They begin to walk down the 'aisle.

Once they are halfway to the altar, Jason and Piper begin walking down the aisle.

My heart starts pounding faster and faster as the rest of the pairs of people make their way down the aisle.

"Annie." My dad's voice says to me and I look at him.

He's grinning ear to ear, "It's our turn now."

I take a deep breath, "Okay. Let's do this."

And then I take my first step towards the rest of my life.

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

I think my heart stops.

I stare in awe at the scene in front of me, Annabeth is walking towards me with her father, but I barely notice him.

Annabeth looks like the most beautiful woman to ever walk on the earth. She is wearing a beautiful dress and her hair is the way it was the other day, with loose curls framing her face.

"Breathe, Perce." Grover whispers in my ear.

I take a deep breath and chuckle.

I look back at Annabeth who has tears welling up in her grey eyes.

I give her a reassuring smile and she smiles back.

Soon enough me and Annabeth are facing each other and Chiron is saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two wonderful demigods in holy matrimony. We are also thankful that Athena and Poseidon were able to attend such an important milestone in their children's lives."

I look to the audience and spot my father and Athena. I gulp, is it bad that I didn't notice they were even here until now?

Chiron begins talking again, but I drown him out.

I look back at Annabeth and she mouths, _Are you okay?_

I nod subtly, _Is the baby okay?_

She rolls her eyes, _I'm fine Seaweed Brain, thanks for asking._

I chuckle quietly to myself._  
_

Annabeth then adds, _The baby made me upchuck my breakfast this morning._

She rolls her eyes again and I raise an eyebrow.

I mouth, _You are sure that you're both fine?_

She lets out a silent sigh, _Yes. It was just morning sickness._

I nod and try listening to Chiron again, but it's impossible to listen to him with my ADHD.

Soon we renew our vows and Chiron says, "Let us pray . . . At this time, I'll ask you, Percy, and you, Annabeth, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Since we are already facing each other, we just lace our hands together.

"Percy, do you take Annabeth to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Chiron asks.

I choke out the words, "I do."

"Annabeth, do you take Percy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Chiron has tears in his eyes.

"I-" Annabeth starts but then screams, "Percy, look out!"

I start to turn around, but the world goes black.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

Why now? Why today? Out of all the times that a Laelaps shows up, of course it's during my wedding.

"Percy!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "Look out!"

Percy starts to turn around, but the Laelaps swipes a paw at him and he is tossed towards the chairs.

Everyone screams and starts running back up to camp, some to get weapons, and some just running out of pure terror.

A quick Greek lesson for you: A is a Greek mythological dog who never fails to catch what he was hunting.

So what is it after right now?

I scream Percy's name at the top of my lungs, but he's unconscious.

The Laelaps glares at me, getting ready to pounce.

"Annabeth!" My mother yells running towards me, Poseidon at her side.

I try to back up, but I can't seem to move my feet.

The Laelaps' glance is now pointed at my stomach and I know what it's after: my baby.

It begins to walk towards me and I scream.

Out of nowhere, arrows and daggers lodge themselves into the Laelaps' side.

It barks and explodes into a gold powder, blowing away in the ocean wind.

I feel a stream of tears down my cheeks, and my knees buckle. I fall to the ground, in a state of pure shock.

"Annabeth!" I hear a voice call, but I'm already drifting off to sleep.

My last thought is: _Who is after my unborn child? _

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER: 5:00 P.M.  
**

_Percy's POV:  
_

I come to my senses in a room that I instantly know is the infirmary. I look around the room and notice the other bed beside me is occupied. My blood runs cold.

"Annabeth!" I scream trying desperately to get up.

Jason comes into the room, "Percy!"

I ignore him and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up and my knees buckle. Luckily, Jason catches me and helps me to Annabeth.

I ignore the throbbing pain in my head and all over the rest of my body and look over Annabeth.

"What happened?" I ask Jason.

"A Laelaps. It didn't harm anyone except you, though. I wonder what it was after..." Jason says, deep in thought.

"Help me." I tell him trying to climb into Annabeth's bed.

He nods and I slide into the sheets next to Annabeth.

"I'll leave you. Call if you need something." Jason says leaving the room.

I nod and look at Annabeth. She looks fine except for the worry etched into her face.

"Oh, Annabeth..." I sigh and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I kiss the nape of her neck and then sigh again before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

I blink open my eyes, adjusting to the bright lights.

I try to sit up, but then I realize the arm wrapped around my waist.

_Percy..._

"Percy!" I say looking at his bruised body and head wrapped in gauze.

Slowly, his eyes flutter open and he looks at me, "Oh thank the gods." He says in a husky voice.

My heart flutters a little at his voice and then I say, "If anyone should be thanking the gods, it should be me, Seaweed Brain. You are covered in bruises and you have a head injury."

He rolls his eyes, "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

I sigh, "I-I'm fine." My voice cracks.

"Annabeth , tell me what's wrong. Right. Now." He says wincing as he sits up. It isn't an order, but a plead.

"The Laelaps was after the baby." I say before beginning to sob.

Percy softens and makes me sit up, "_What?_" He asks tensed up.

"I-I think that the Laelaps was after the baby. Someone doesn't like the idea of me having a baby." I say, still crying.

He pulls me into his embrace and I continue to cry, now into his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'll protect you both." Percy says sincerely.

Someone walks into the room and I stop crying and wipe at my eyes.

"Annabeth..." Chiron says with a sigh.

"Our wedding was ruined..."Percy says remorsefully as if it was his fault that a Laelaps showed up.

"It wasn't your fault." I say and Percy just hangs his head and sighs.

"If you want, we can finish the ceremony..." Chiron tells us.

I nod and Percy shakes his head.

I look at him ,"You don't want to get married now?"

He looks at me, "I don't want to get attacked again."

"That won't happen a second time." Chiron assures him, but Percy looks doubtful.

"Please, Percy? For me?" I wink at him in a very un-Annabeth way and a small smile crept its way onto his face.

"Okay." He agrees.

"I'll go tell everyone." Chiron walks out, leaving us alone.

"I'll only finish the ceremony on one condition." Percy tells me.

"And what would that be?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You make out with me afterwards." Percy says in an un-Percy like way.

I laugh, "Deal."

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chiron tells us.

I smile at Annabeth before pressing my lips to hers.

There is an applause and a few low whistles and I pull away laughing.

The sun is just setting over the ocean. It's the perfect setting for our wedding.

A song comes on and I smile. It's 'I'm Yours by Jason Mraz'.

Annabeth laughs and laces our hands and we walk back up the aisle back to camp.

"_So I won't hesitate no more,_

_ no more __It cannot wait,_

_ I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, _

_our time is short_

_This is our fate, _

_I'm yours..." I sing to her as we stroll through camp towards the Mess Hall where the reception will be held._

She laughs, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl. And I will as long as _I'm yours..." _I sing the last two words.

She giggles and I can't help laughing along with her. Her laughter is infectious.

The last thing I hear before I hear before we enter the Mess Hall is the final lyrics of the song.

_So please don't, there's no need_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_ (Our time is short)_

_ 'Cause our time is short _

_(This is our fate) _

_This is, this is, this is our fate _

_I'm yours  
_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_ Oh, I'm yours_

_ Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours _

_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_

* * *

**Hey Guys! OMG so this is the WEDDING! AHH! The beginning probably wasn't what you expected, but the ending is really cute! At least that's what I think.  
**

**OKAY HERE ARE THE BABY STANDINGS:  
**

**BOYS: _2 votes_  
**

**GIRLS: 4 votes  
**

**OK! Soo I'm going to give you until I update the story again to cast in your final votes! Then we'll vote for names!  
**

**KK BYEEE GUYS! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY WRITING! 3  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Foward

**Author's note: OH MY GODS! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I'M SOOO SORRY! I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!  
**

** AND OMG GUYS! 32 followers?! I mean, really? I only have 7 chapters so far! For my other fanfic it took 15 chapters to just get 30! Thanks guys!**

**And I have the baby standings: GIRL-6**

** BOY-6**

**BOY & GIRL: 1  
**

**I guess I have to choose now ;)  
**

**Chapter 8: Moving Foward  
**

_Percy's POV:_

It's been two hours since the reception has started and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, except me.

I spot Annabeth talking to Alex, the kid I train, and I walk up behind her.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Alex makes a face, "Go get a room."

I laugh as he walks away.

"What do you want, Percy?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, I was promised a make out session after we were married." I whisper into her ear.

Annabeth blushes, "Not _now."_

"Why not?" I kiss the nape of her neck lightly.

"May I remind you that we are in the middle of the reception?" Annabeth asks.

I shrug, "You just did."

She rolls her eyes, and turned around in my arms and then whispered in my ear, "Later. _I promise."_

I smile like an idiot as Annabeth strolls away to go talk to more people.

"Nice wedding." A voice says from behind me.

I turn around and find myself face to face with my father, Poseidon.

I smile at him, "Yeah...it is."

"Enjoying yourself, son?" He asks me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I smile, "I am the host, after all."

My father shrugs, "It can go either way." He smiles at me, a sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry, son. But I must return to the seas."

I feel upset, but smile anyways, "Okay, thank you for coming."

He gives me a smile and then disappears into thin air, leaving the familiar scent of salt water and fish behind.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Mother, it was ten years ago! I'm okay now!" I told Athena.

Athena frowns, "I still feel bad, but at least you uncovered the statue."

I nod, she was talking about my quest. The one where I had to follow the Mark of Athena alone.

She sighs, "I must return to Olympus. Goodnight, my sweet." She kisses my forehead and then she's gone with a flash.

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Sally's voice booms and the music quiets down.

"I just want to say that I am so grateful that Percy found someone as amazing and smart and beautiful as Annabeth." She says, causing my ears to turn red, "And I want to say that I hope that they have a great long marriage and a beautiful family."

Everyone smiles and claps in agreement.

I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist and Percy whispers in my ear, "We should tell them now."

I sigh, knowing that this moment would come, but dreading to tell everyone.

He places his hands on my belly, rubbing it.

I smile, "Okay."

Percy takes my hand in his, smiling, and leads me to the stage where Sally had just given her short speech.

"With that being said," Percy says as we step onto the stage, "We have an announcement."

All of the groomsmen and bridesmaids smile, knowing the news already.

He looks to me, and I know that I am going to have to announce the news.

"I...um..." I stutter for a moment and then take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I see everyone's expressions change from confused to excited and smiles and says 'congratulations' at the same time. I laugh and Percy kisses my cheek.

"Let's celebrate!" Someone shouts and the music turns back up.

I smile and Percy hugs me from behind, rubbing my belly and kissing the nape of my neck.

"When is this party going to be over?" He asks me.

I shrug, smiling.

"Ugh...I want to be alone with my wife." Percy whispers against my neck, making me shiver involuntarily.

"Soon." I tell him, turning around in his arms and kissing him fully on the mouth.

I pull away and smile at him.

Percy groans, "Soon is too far away!"

I laugh, "Let's dance Seaweed Brain."

He groans.

"Fine then go get me some dam refreshments." I smile, laughing.

Percy laughs, "I guess I have to do whatever my dam wife tells me to."

I smile, and shrug, "Probably."

Percy sighs happily, "What did I do to deserve you?"

I smile and shrug, "You saved my life a bunch of times."

"Yeah, but may I remind you that I saved _you _a bunch of times." Percy pointed out.

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain." I kiss him again.

He pulls away, "Save that for later."

I laugh and nod, "I love you."

Percy smiles, "And I love the both of you." He says, kneeling down and kissing my stomach.

I blush and pull him back up, "Save that for later." I say and he chuckles.

"Dam wife."

* * *

**(Several Months Later...February 10th)  
**

**Percy's POV:  
**

I sit down next to Annabeth on the couch. She is about to have the baby any day now.

"Hi, baby." I kiss her cheek.

She doesn't answer me, her eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"Annabeth?" I say, slightly panicked.

She doesn't answer me again.

My eyes widen and I go into full red alert, "Annabeth!?"

She takes a deep breath, "Baby...I need...hospital." She breaths faster.

My heart does somersaults, "Now?!"

She can't answer, she's too focused on the pain.

"Okay, its okay." I say, even though I'm panicking, "Let me go pack some clothes. One minute."

"Hurry." She gasps, trying to take deep breaths.

I run into our room and throw some clothes for her and the baby. We decided that we didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl until it was born. So I pack the sea green blanket and clothes that we bought. I grab the car keys and rush back to Annabeth,

She isn't doing any better and she frowns at me, "My water broke." She gasps and I feel my heart flip.

"It's okay. C'mon." I pick her up bridal style and run out the front door to our car and unlock the door, placing her safely inside the passenger side. I recline the seat for her and buckle the seat belt before running to the driver's side and throwing the bag into the back. I slam my door closed and put the key in the ignition turning it. The car starts and I pull out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital where her doctor is, St. Charles Hospital.

I try to stay in the speed limit, but every time Annabeth groans or gasps for air, I speed up more.

We reach the hospital in only twenty minutes because I run some red lights and speed the whole way. Usually, it takes forty minutes to get there.

Annabeth groans in agony and I bite my lip, "It's okay, baby."

I grab the bag and hop out of the car and then go get Annabeth. I pick her up and slam the door with my foot before running towards the entrance.

The automatic doors open and I yell, "Help! My wife is in labor!" A bunch of nurses immediately come with a stretcher and I place her down on it.

"Percy." She gasps again.

I take her hand in mine, "I'm right here, Annabeth."

As the nurses rush Annabeth down the hallway to the baby wing of the hospital, they ask me questions.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Jackson." I tell them.

"Doctor?"

"Dr. James Kelly"

"How long has it been since her water broke?"

I bite my lip, "More than half an hour."

They nod and push Annabeth into a room and I try to go in after her, but a nurse stops me.

"Not you. Wait over there and we'll call you in." She points to some chairs and my shoulders slump as I trudge over and sit down.

I feel like a year passes by before I'm allowed to go into the room with Annabeth.

"Percy..." Annabeth breaths.

"It's okay. I'm here." I say taking her hand in mine.

She smiles weakly, not showing that she's in pain. Or at least trying to do that.

"Don't worry. It's okay. It will be okay." I say.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She says closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

I sigh, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

Just kill me. I would rather be dead right now than have to keep enduring this pain.

Just now, the baby was born. The pain after conceiving is unbelievable.

A nurse walks into the room cradling my child. Percy smiles at me, tears in his eyes. He kisses me softly and then pulls away.

The nurse hands me the baby boy, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He has blonde hair and cute little chubby cheeks that are still red from when he was screaming his head off.

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asks with a smile as Percy leans down and kisses the baby's cheek.

I exchange a glance with Percy and then we both know exactly what name to give this baby.

"We'll name him..." Percy starts.

And then I finish for him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ughh I hate this chapter soooo much I want to slap myself across the face. The thing is that Percy and Annabeth have never experienced anything like this and I don't want them to be off-character. You know what I mean?**

**OKAY NAME CONTEST! **

**Okay so the choices are:  
**

**1) Luke Marius(Latin for 'of the sea') Jackson  
**

**2) Jim(After Percy's grandfather who died) Allen Jackson  
**

**3)Nicholas Andrew Jackson  
**

**4) Alexander Teodor(A gift from heaven) Jackson  
**

**AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M TERRIBLE AT NAMES...PLEASE PICK ONE OR EVEN SUGGEST A BETTER ONE BECAUSE THESE ARE REALLY CRAPPY! Thanks ;)  
**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOOON!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh, gods

**__****Chapter 9: Oh, gods...**

**_Annabeth's POV_****_:_**

**__**"I love you, Annabeth." Percy says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I smile weakly, "Are you going home now?"

"Home?" Percy's face scrunches up in a really cute way. "I'm staying here with you."

"Oh, really?" I ask. "And where will you sleep?"

"On a chair in the waiting room." He answers bluntly.

I shake my head, "No. You are going home."

Percy eyes me wearily and I can tell he is debating whether or not to pick a fight with a woman who just gave birth.

"Fine." He leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips.

"G'night Seaweed Brain." I say, my eyelids already fluttering closed.

"Good night Wise Girl." I hear him reply.

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

I walk towards the room where all the babies are sleeping. I look through the glass and see my son fast asleep.

Tears of joy fill my eyes and I let them fall. I can't believe that I am a father.

"He's beautiful, Percy." A voice says behind me and I cringe.

Looks like my mother-in-law has just arrived.

I turn around and face Athena. I plaster a smile on my face.

"Thank you." My voice sounds forced, oops.

"Thanks for telling me about him." She says, her mouth in a firm line.

I scrunch up my eyebrows. We did tell her right? Oh, wait. I remember now. It was at the wedding when we told everyone. My dad and Athena had left before we spilled the beans.

"I'm sorry. I had no way to get the news to Olympus." I lie, smoothly.

"What about Iris Message?" Athena counters the lie.

_Damn goddess of wisdom..._

"I didn't think of that..." I say, biting my lip.

"Of course you didn't" Athena mutters.

I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I guess there is nothing left to say. Good luck with your son. I predict the worst in his future." Athena says.

"What?" I say, dread running through my veins.

She doesn't answer and dissapears into thin air.

I sigh and walk over to the glass again, looking at my son.

"I will protect you no matter what happens." I promise.

He doesn't respond, just continues sleeping.

"Good night Luke Marius. Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**SO? HOW WAS THAT? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NAME :) LUKE WAS MY FAVORITE TOO ;)**

**I know this chapter is short and not my best work, but don't worry, there is more to come.**

**OKAY I HAVE ANOTHER VOTING SESSION FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Okay should I make a sequel about Luke Marius or like a fanfiction series? Or should I just end it with this story? OK VOTE PLEASE**

**Choices are:**

**1) Sequel about Luke**

**2)Sequel about Percy and Annabeth and another child**

**3) Fanfiction series about Luke Marius.**

**4) ALL OF THE ABOVE**

**5) None of the above. Just end the fanfics now.**

**OKAY VOTE PLEASE! BYEEE GUYSS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Luke Marius

**Chapter 10: Luke Marius**

_Annabeth's POV:_

I can hear the sound of my son crying, even from under my pillow.

"Percy?" I groan.

"I've got it." He says in a much more awake tone than me.

"Thank you."

I roll over in bed , squinting my eyes open to see the silhouette of Percy rocking baby Luke in his arms. It's not much, but it makes me smile.

Luke is soon fast asleep in Percy's arms and he lies him back in his crib.

Percy climbs back into bed.

I move closer to him and give him a full kiss on the mouth.

Percy pulls away a minute later, "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

I shrug, "You're a really good dad."

He laughs and pulls me into his side, "Good night, Annabeth."

"Good night..."

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

When I wake in the morning, Annabeth and Luke aren't in the bedroom with me. I start to panic. Ever since Athena visited me two weeks ago in the hospital, I've been very on edge about Luke.

"Annabeth?" I hop out of bed and rush out of the room.

"I'm in here." She yells to me from the living room.

I go in there and see her feeding Luke his bottle. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey." She smiles at me and I am quick to notice the bags under her eyes.

"I can feed him if you want. You should get some more sleep." I say,sitting next to her on the couch.

She shrugs, "I'm okay. But you should look at yourself in a mirror, you look almost as bad as me."

I laugh, "Is it okay that I go to camp today?"

She nods, "I don't want to keep you from your lessons."

I kiss her cheek, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

She shrugs, "I've been told that on numerous occasions."

I smile and kiss Luke's forehead before getting up and heading towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

I rub Luke's back, smiling. He burps and I just smile wider.

He's half-asleep, in my arms. I smile looking down at his chubby cheeks and blonde hair.

Percy comes out of the bathroom, wearing his camp shirt and jeans.

"Remember a coat." I tell him when he grabs his keys.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes,_ Mother."_

I shake my head laughing as he pulls on a winter coat.

"I don't want you to get sick." I tell him.

He smiles, "You care about me so much, Wise Girl."

"No. If you get sick, then I will get sick, and then Luke will get sick. He doesn't have a strong immune system yet, that would be bad." I say in a serious tone.

He loses his smile, "I'll remember that."

I smile at him and he gives me a quick kiss, "I'll be back around noon. We can have lunch together."

I nod as he leaves the house and locks the door behind him.

_Seaweed Brain..._

* * *

_Percy's POV:  
_

"No, no, Josh. Hold the sword like this." I show the young boy to hold the sword by its hilt, not the blade.

"Oh..." Josh smiles, understanding.

I laugh, moving on to the next kid. I absentmindedly help ten more kids while thinking about what Athena said, it has been haunting me since she said it. _I predict the worst in his future. _What could that mean? Will he turn out like Luke? Go to the bad side? Die a terrible death? Whatever it is, it always causes me to have nightmares.

I glance at the clock,_11:00._

"Okay everyone, see you tomorrow." I smile as the young kids shuffle out of the arena.

I grab my coat and keys and head out of the arena as well. I walk out the door and am immediately met by Rachel Dare.

"Hey, Rachel." I smile at her.

She looks pale, "Percy, Chiron needs to speak with you."

My heart sinks and I don't ask for a further explanation before sprinting towards the Big House.

"Chiron!" I yell, running in.

"Percy." Chiron's face is pale, but he offers me a sad smile, "Sit down. We need to talk."

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

I kiss Luke's forehead before lying him down in his crib.

"Goodnight, baby." I smile and sit down on my bed.

I glance at the clock, it's 12:16.

"Percy should be home already." I mutter rolling my eyes, _Seaweed Brain._

"Annie!" I hear knocking on the door.

I glance at Luke before getting up and walking to the door, "I'm coming!"

I open up the door to reveal Piper and Jason, freezing their asses off.

"Come in." I tell them, "It's freezing out there."

I step aside and they walk inside.

"It's so warm in here."Piper smiles.

"Well, that's the point." I laugh, closing the front door.

"Is Percy here?" Jason asks.

"No. He was supposed to come home for lunch, but so far, he's a no show." I sigh.

"Where's Luke?" Piper asks, taking off her coat and hat.

"Sleeping." I smile at the mention of him.

Piper smiles, "We were heading home and decided we'd drop by and hang out a while. If that's alright..."

I nod, "Of course. Want some hot cocoa?"

"Yes!" Jason says too excitedly.

Piper giggles, "Yes, please."

I nod and stroll into the kitchen, grabbing the hot cocoa mix out of the cabinet.

"Annabeth?" I hear Percy call me from the entry way.

"In the kitchen!" I call back, turning on the coffee maker.

I hear his footsteps as he walks into the kitchen, "Oh, hey guys." He says to Piper and Jason.

He walks over to me and wraps and arm around my waist, "Hey, Annabeth?"

I nod, not glancing at him, for I'm busy making hot chocolate.

"We need to talk." He tells me.

"What?" I turn my head and see Percy's pale, pain contorting face. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy swallows hard, "Where's Luke?"

"Sleeping, but what's-" I start but then Percy lets go of me and runs in our room.

"Percy!" I call him, following him out.

"What's going on?" Piper asks, she and Jason following close behind.

"I don't know..." I say in barely a whisper.

I open the bedroom door, to see Percy looking into the crib.

"Percy?"I walk towards him.

"How could you leave him alone?" Percy asks, his voice like steel.

"He's only sleeping Percy, I don't see what-" Percy interrupts me.

"He's gone." Percy says.

"What?" I ask.

He looks at me, his face tear stained, "Luke's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Okay guys, you can hate on me right now. I haven't updated in a really long time and I probably just made you all very mad at me with this chapter. BUT! This is how it has to be for me to do all of those story ideas that you want me too.**

**AND I WILL HAVE ONLY 5 MORE SHORT CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY.  
**

**Then we begin the new stories. Okay?  
**

**I'M READY FOR THE HATE! OR LOVE! I PREFER LOVE!  
**

**KK guys I'll update Sunday because I love you guys and I've missed fanfiction a lot. PEACE OUT!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Demigod Daydreams

**Chapter 11: Demigod Daydreams**

_Percy's_ POV:

The sound of a car's horn going off snaps me out of my daydream. I straighten my car and step on the pedal, speeding away. I'm covered in sweat and shaking from my daydream. That all can't actually happen right? Luke can't be kidnapped. It was just a daydream. Nothing was real.

I turn into my driveway and stare at Jason's car. It's parked in my driveway. That means that Jason and Piper are here. Oh, no. No, no, no!

I hop out of the car and rush to the front door, thankfully, I don't slip on the icy pavement. I swing open the front door, it was already unlocked.

"Annabeth?" I call out, closing the door behind me.

"In the kitchen!" She yells to me.

No, why is this happening? My daydream can't come true!

Instead of going into the kitchen, I run into our bedroom. I glance in Luke's crib, and freeze. He's not there. Why? Why did I have to be a demigod?!

"Percy?" Annabeth walks into the room, "Are you okay?"

I look at her and a small smile creeps onto my face, my heart filling with relief. I walk over to her and smile down at Luke in her arms.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Annabeth asks, her face scrunched up.

I nod, "We need to talk, though."

"About what? Something is wrong, isn't it?" Annabeth says.

"How about we go in the living room, okay?" I ask.

Annabeth nods, her face still scrunched up as she turns around and walks into the living room.

I follow her and then see Jason and Piper standing in the hallway, "Hey, guys." I smile.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asks.

I pale, "Everything is."

They just simply nod and walk into the living room as well.

When we are all seated, I start, "Luke is in danger."

Annabeth pales, cradling Luke closer to her body, "What do you mean?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning." I sigh, leaning back.

Everyone nods and waits for me to start.

"Okay, well, the day when Annabeth had Luke, I got a visit from a certain someone."

"Who?" Piper prompts.

"Athena." I say.

Annabeth stiffens at the mention of her mother.

"Anyways, she told me something before she left that has been haunting me ever since. She said, 'Good luck with your son. I predict the worst in his future'."

Annabeth gasps, "How does she even know something like that?"

I shrug, "Then, today after my lesson, I ran into Rachel Dare. She told me that Chiron had to talk to me so I rushed to the Big House."

I close my eyes and swallow hard, this was the worst part of the story.

"He told me that Rachel gave a prophecy. And it's Luke's." I open my eyes to see that everyone is staring agape at me.

I clear my throat, "He wouldn't give me the prophecy but he told me that something bad will happen to Luke. In the distant future. Then I had a daydream that Luke was kidnapped."

My throat has a lump forming in it, "I've been having the same dream and daydream for a week now. And I thought that it was going to come true today. But it didn't."

"So that's why you were awake at the middle of the night last night." Annabeth mutters, but we can all still hear her.

I nod, "I haven't really slept for more than 5 minutes at a time lately."

A silence formed in the room, and nobody seemed to want to break it.

"So what now?" Jason asks, looking from me to Annabeth to Luke.

"We protect him. That's all that we can do." Annabeth says and I know she's right, but I'm not sure that protecting him will be the best plan in the end.

* * *

**OKAY SHORT CHAPTER BUT GUYS, LUKE ISN'T KIDNAPPED! ****WOO!**

**Just a warning, he will be kidnapped at some point but its going to happen in a completely different way. And, just so you know, this is the base of the whole Luke Marius series that I'm going to write.  
**

**Instead of the books being written like this, they are just going to be letters. Like, for example:  
**

**Dear Mom and Dad,  
**

** I know that you're out there somewhere, and I'll find you one day. I promise.  
**

** A lot of things have been going on here lately. A lot of monsters attack me, but I always carry around my sword. I think there have been ten monster attacks in just this week alone.  
**

***BLAH BLAH BLAH A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF...*  
**

** Love Always,  
**

** Luke.  
**

**So that's the format of the Luke Marius series. Okay? Anyways, I'll talk to you all later! I'll probably update Saturday or Sunday. It depends on my schedule.  
**

**KK BYE GUYS!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: 3 Years

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I went MIA for a while, sorry guys. School has been really hard on me lately, and I have no idea why. But since it is, I haven't been able to get on here. And when I did, I got writers block. For the last few weeks I only had 4 words in this doc...which was the title. Anyways, I hope you guys will be forgiving because I am giving you possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. This should make up for time and the fact that in 3 chapters, this fanfic is over.  
**

**Well, not completely over. I am doing all the things that you voted for because I got all of the above more than anything. Also, I'll do the Luke Marius book 1st. I'm aiming for 40 chapters on that one so fingers crossed!  
**

**Also, please tell whoever you know is a Percabeth freak to read this please because I really want to get to a hundred followers and now, I have 45. Let's try toget to a hundred by February 22 ! That's my b-day : D! Anyways, thank you all for your support. I never would have dreamed of this a few years ago. THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!  
**

**Chapter 12: Three Years**

**YEAR 1~**

_Annabeth's POV:_

"Luke!" I say in a sing-songy voice, "Where are you baby?"

Luke breaks out in a fit of giggles from under his blanket, and I laugh quietly to myself.

"I wonder where he is..." I lift the blanket up and fake a gasp, "There he is!"

I laugh as his chubby cheeks shake with laughter. I kiss his forehead and pick him up, bouncing him on my hip. I walk to the living room as Luke tries to eat my hair. He is unsuccessful.

"Percy?" I call out to him.

"Right here." I feel him wrap an arm around my waist and I tilt my head back and smile up at him.

"Hi." I smile as he brings a kiss down on to my lips.

He pull away when Luke starts slapping my face with his saliva soaked, almost one year old hands.

Percy chuckles, "Don't hit Mommy, silly." He takes Luke from my arms and I wipe his spit off of my cheeks.

I watch as Luke slaps Percy's face instead. He gurgles spit in the back of his throat as he slaps him. Percy stands there helplessly, trying to dodge his hands.

"I think he got my wisdom. You only told him he couldn't hit Mommy, you never said anything about _Daddy."_ I laugh and pull Luke back into my arms.

"Well, he got my battle skills, did you see that perfect aim?" Percy jokes.

"May I remind you that _my _mother is the goddess of wisdom _and _battle strategy." I shoot back jokingly.

"Oh, how could I forget." Percy says sarcastically.

I beam at him and then proceed to carry Luke into the kitchen to feed him breakfast. I slide him down into his high-chair and he giggles as I buckle him in.

Percy enters the kitchen as well and begins making some pancakes. What kind you ask? Oh, no other than his blue pancakes. Or should I say Sally's blue pancakes? Either way, you always know what you are about to be fed for breakfast if Percy is making it.

Luke slams his hands on his high chair's tray repetitively, apparently very excited to eat.

"Do you want milk or juice, Luke?" I ask him in a high-pitched voice I only use with him.

"Uck!" Luke squeals in a poor attempt to say milk. I laugh and grab a clean sippy cup out of the cabinet and then proceed to the fridge and fill it up with milk. I grab some Cheerios too and put both things on his tray.

"Here." I smile as he took the milk greedily, for he was thirsty.

I saunter over to Percy and give him a hug from behind, "We make great parents." I smile.

He laughs and his back vibrated as he did so, sending chills down my spine.

"I know." He flips a pancake.

I listen to Luke drinking his milk and Percy's steady heart beat and breathing. I smile to myself and closed my eyes contentedly.

Luke's drinking ceases, so I figure that he has finished drinking his milk. Then I hear the wails.

I snap my eyes open as a cold February breeze blows in from an open window. Wasn't that window closed? Shit.

I run over to the window and shut it as Percy runs over to Luke, "Annabeth!"

I run to where they were, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I look down at Luke and his high chair and gasp. I don't even remember falling to the ground, but then everything was black. I had fainted.

I still remember exactly what I had seen.

Luke's wrists were home to fresh cuts that were oozing blood, and the Cheerios...well...they spelt out th_e_ words - _BE WARNED. _

* * *

**YEAR 2~**

* * *

_Percy's POV:  
_

I held Luke close to me as we walked into camp. I could never be sure when we were safe. It had been a year to the day of the last incident and I wasn't going to let anything happen again.

Luke's wrists still have scars on them from that day. Faded scars, yes, but scars none the less. I kiss Luke's wrists now, wishing that the scars had never been created.

"Percy." Annabeth calls from somewhere behind me, but my name gets lost in the wind.

I still hear it, and turn around to see her jogging over to me.

"You could slow down you know." Annabeth tells me, pulling her coat tighter around herself as a gust of cold winter air blows into her.

"I could." I say, holding Luke closer to my body.

Annabeth rolls her eyes and takes Luke out of my arms.

"But-" I protest, not wanting to let him go.

"I can hold my own child, Percy. He's safe with me." She says, a bit pissed off.

I sigh, "I know..."

Annabeth sighs and kisses my cheek before heading into the big house with Luke.

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER: LUKE'S 2ND BIRTHDAY**

_Percy's POV:_

A chilly February breeze blows through the front door as more guests walk in. Annabeth goes and greets them, taking their coats and the presents they brought for Luke.

I look down at him in my arms and smile at him, "Happy Birthday, Luke."

"Cake?" Luke asks causing me to chuckle.

He learned that you have cake when it's your birthday, so he's been waiting patiently to have cake today.

"Yes, later we'll have cake." I tell him, smiling.

"Yay!" He squeals and then wiggles out of my arms and I put him on the floor to go play with the other kids.

He walks away, wobbling on his chubby legs. I sigh contentedly and look for Annabeth.

People smile at me and mutter greeting as they pass me and I smile back slightly, distracted with the task at hand. I walk into something- or should I say someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I look down to see a flustered Annabeth looking up at me. "Oh, its only you."

"Gee, I'm feeling the love right now, Percy." She says sarcastically, but she's tensed up.

I run my hands down her arms, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She purses her lips, "Besides the fact that your hands are freezing and making me cold."

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry." I say dropping my hands. "I don't know. You look very stressed and tense."

"Sorry, its...uh... nothing. I'm fine." Annabeth says with a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Something _is _wrong.

"Uh-huh." I agree, sarcastically.

She frowns at me, crossing her arms. "I'm not lying."

I follow the suit, crossing my arms. "I never said you were."

"You were implying it."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were. I could tell by your tone of voice." She retorts.

"Well, I can tell you are lying. I could see it in your eyes." I say.

She sighs, "I don't have time to play around, Percy." She gives me a look that says, _leave it alone. _

"Of course you don't. I'll save that for later." I wink at her suggestively.

Her face tints red, "I...er...that's not what...Percy!" She stutters before yelling at me.

Several people shift their gazes over to us, but don't question what's going on.

"Yes?" I ask, smirking.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." She scrunches up her face.

I chuckle, "I'm your husband, I'm allowed to say stuff like that to you."

"Not during our son's second birthday party, you aren't." She says before sauntering away, causing me to sigh aloud.

I trail after her, saying 'excuse me' to our guests as they get in my way. I push my way through the small crowd of people. I walk into somebody again, and this time, its not the woman I'm searching for.

"Hello, Percy." Athena snarls, apparently agitated that I walked into her.

"Sorry about that, er- Athena." Calling her mom would just be weird, "I didn't know we were expecting you.."

She snorts a laugh, "My dear boy, I'm a goddess. I can just show up places where and when I want to."

I nod curtly, "Of course. Now if you will excuse-" I start, but am interrupted.

"I come bearing a message. As fate will have it, it is about Luke." She says grimly.

I press my lips together to refrain from saying something I might regret. "What is this message?"

"Well, I'd rather tell you and Annabeth together. It is her son too." Athena purses her lips, reminding me of what Annabeth had done just minutes before.

"Oh, of course. I'll just go find her." I carefully walk around Athena, and look for Annabeth.

"Hey, Perce." A voice to my left says, startling me.

"Oh, hey Grover. Have you seen Annabeth?" I ask, glancing at the satyr.

"Last I saw her, she was in the kitchen with Juniper." Grover informs me.

Jazaline tugs on Grover's shirt, "Daddy, can we go find Lukey?" She asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

He sighs, "Okay."

"Lukey?" I question, cocking an eyebrow.

Grover holds up his hands in defense, "She came up with it. Who knows what goes through her little 6 year old mind.."

I laugh, "Luke should be in the living room with the other kids."

Grover nods and pats me on the back, "Thanks, bud." Then Jazaline drags him away.

I laugh to myself quietly before heading to the kitchen. To my dismay, Annabeth isn't in here. But, Juniper is.

"Juniper, have you seen Annabeth?" I ask the nymph.

She sighs, shaking her head. "She left a few minutes ago. I think she was going to your bedroom for some reason...?"

A wave of panic rushes over me, "OK. Thanks, Juniper."

I barely hear her response as I exit the kitchen and head to our bedroom.

I open the door cautiously, "Annabeth?" I say slowly.

I see Annabeth sitting on the bed, her face pale. She's sobbing. Not little sobs, but the type of crying which takes over you whole body, heaving your chest and everything.

"Annabeth!" I say, closing the door behind me before rushing over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Annabeth doesn't answer me, she's crying too hard to answer my question.

"I gave her the message." Athena's voice says from the other side of the room and I snap my head towards her.

"What is this message? What kind of news about my son could cause this?!" I practically yell, my face red with anger.

"Do not use that tone with me, demigod. You may be my son, but I am a goddess and you will not disrespect me!" Athena says sternly.

I scowl and try to make Annabeth look at me, "Annabeth, please look at me."

She uncovers her face, her eyes red, more tears brimming in them. I bite my lip.

"Can you please tell me what the message is?" I ask Athena.

Athena sighs, "I think it would be better if Annabeth is the one to break it to you." She's gone with a flash of light.

I glare at the empty air, where Athena had been standing before turning to Annabeth.

"What is the message?" I ask slowly.

Annabeth shakes her head, still sobbing, "I-I...I...can't."

I frown at her. I raise my hands up and wipe her tears away with my thumbs. I place a gentle kiss on her lips, but Annabeth doesn't kiss me back and pulls away.

"P-percy..." She sighs, her breathing shaky.

"It's okay. Just forget about what she said for a minute, okay?" I ask, and Annabeth nods slowly.

I press my lips to hers once more, and she kisses me back gently. Her lips are salty from her tears, but I ignore it and kiss her slightly harder. She opens her mouth to protest and I slide my tongue in gently. She relents, and kisses me back the same way. I pull away slowly, and observe Annabeth's face. Her eyes are closed and she's focusing on her breathing.

I wait a moment before asking, "Is that better?"

She nods and opens her eyes to look at me.

"Can you tell me what your mother said?" I ask.

"Percy.." She sighs.

"Please..?" I plead.

"S-she said..." Annnabeth takes a shaky, deep breath.

I wait patiently for her to continue.

"She said t-that we only... have a year... left with Luke... A-and that his fate is to be-" She draws in a breath, "taken away... from.. us."

I feel my pulse quicken, "As in-"I start, but Annabeth cuts me off.

"Kidnap. Someone is going to kidnap Luke."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I look at Percy's pale face as he tries to configure his thoughts. He opens his mouth to speak, but decides against it. Percy lets out a small sigh, and I look him in the eyes, trying to figure out how he's feeling. He masks his emotions and looks down. He slowly stands up and begins to walk away, but I cut him off he can make it to the door.

"Percy." I say quietly, but he ignores me and tries to walk around my body. "Percy." I repeat louder this time, blocking him again. He tries to get around me once more and I snap, "Percy Jackson, you stop ignoring me this instant!"

He looks at me, his lips pressed together and his face contorting with pain.

"Talk to me, please." I beg.

He presses the palm of his hand to his forehead, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just tell me how you feel, right in this moment." I say, mentally berating myself for sounding so sappy.

He sighs, "I feel like I'm holding up the world on my shoulders. Which I actually have experience of."

I cringe at the memory, "What are we going to do?"

"Spend every last moment with Luke. We are not going down without a fight."

* * *

I bounce Luke up and down on my knee, waiting for everyone to gather around in the living room so we can start opening Luke's presents. I give Percy a smile, he's sitting next to me on the love seat. His hand intertwines with mine and I offer him a small smile.

"Alright, present time!" Leo declares, doing a weird dance.

I laugh, "You act way too young for your age."

"Being old is no fun." He says with a smirk.

Percy chuckles next to me.

"Here." Leo hands me one of the many presents and I let go of Percy's hand and take it from him. My other arm is preoccupied with holding Luke.

I unwrap the present with Luke's help and he smiles in awe when he sees what it is. Little People cars with people with Greek Mythology on them. I laugh out loud and Percy laughs as well. I look at who its from. Jason and Piper.

"Thanks, guys. Where did you find these?" I ask, still laughing.

"Ask Jason. He bought them." Piper smirks.

Jason sighs, his face flushed slightly. "I got them offline."

I smile, "Well, thank you."

Percy smiles at me and I smile back.

Leo claps his hands together, "Okay! Let's keep this procession moving! Next present!"

* * *

After opening what feels like a million presents, we're finally done, but surrounded by toys and clothes for Luke. Percy and I don't even make an attempt to get up and recline back in the love seat. Luke plays on the floor with Jazaline and some of my work associates' kids. I let a content sigh come out of my mouth, resting my head on Percy's shoulder.

"Annabeth?" A voice says, and I sit up looking at the source of the voice.

Frank hands me a present, "I found it under the table."

"Thanks, Frank." I smile and take it. I read the label, confused. "It says its for me."

Frank shrugs, "I only found it."

I peer in the bag and blush. I wish Frank hadn't found this. Percy tries to peer in the bag, but I push him away.

"Thalia?" I call for her.

"Yes?" Thalia appears at my side.

"Can you go put this in my room?" I ask her.

She peers in the bag and smirks, "Nice present."

"Just go." I snap, glaring at her.

She laughs and does as told.

Percy nudges me in the side with his elbow, "What was in the bag?"

I purse my lips, "I'll tell you later."

Percy laughs, "Okay, Annabeth."

* * *

I lay down in bed, tired from all of the excitement from today. Luke is asleep in his crib, right next to me. I close my heavy eyelids, beginning to drift off. Then the laughter fills the room.

I open my eyes to see Percy holding the bag in his hand, doubled over in laughter.

"Hey!" I climb out of bed and rip the bag out of his hand.

Percy straightens himself, "That's a great present." He tries to say it with a straight face, but he can't.

"Thanks." I mumble, crossing my arms.

"I cant believe someone actually bought you pregnancy tests. It's like they're begging us to-" Percy starts, but I cut him off.

"Yeah! I can't believe it either." I say with a sigh.

"The card is even better." Percy smirks, before bursting into laughter again.

I scowl at him, "Be quiet or you'll wake Luke up!"

"C'mon Annabeth, read it. It's awesome." Percy chuckles, handing me the card.

I frown and take it from him, and read it.

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_ Excuse me for being so forward and straight to the point, but I think you guys should have another baby soon! I won't force you into doing it, but at least consider it! Either way, you'll need these. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE._

_ ~ Anonymous_

I shake my head, "That's not funny at all."

Percy nods, "Yes it is! This person is all but forcing us to-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to sleep."

He laughs and turns off the light, "Fine. Good night."

"Night." I mumble as I lie down and close my eyes.

"I love you." Percy says, climbing into bed as well.

"I love you too" I mutter before giving into sleep.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

**Percy's POV:**

I glance around the crowded firehouse, where we were holding Luke's 3rd birthday party. I look around for Luke, on high nerves.

"Percy." A voice says and I look to see Chiron standing-well, sitting- in front of me.

"Hello, Chiron." I smile at him, my nerves high.

"Anything happen that I need to know about?" Chiron asks. He's nervous too, he knows everything. We've been anticipating this day for a year, but hopefully nothing will happen. Although, that's a long shot.

I shake my head, "Nothing yet."

"Keep an eye out." Chiron says before disappearing into the growing crowd.

I sigh and look for Annabeth. I turn to the right and spot Annabeth at the same moment that she spots me.

I yell, "Annabeth!" At the same exact time that she yells, "Percy!"

I laugh and make my way over to her, "What do you need?"

"Can you come help me in the kitchen? I need to bring the food out." Annabeth looks at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh, "Okay." Then I realize Annabeth isn't holding Luke. "Where's Luke?"

"Your mother has him. He'll be fine." Annabeth assures me.

I hesitate a moment before nodding and Annabeth smiles, pulling me towards the kitchen.

The kitchen is empty as we enter and I spot the food trays on the counter, "These?" I ask.

She nods and takes two of them, one in each hand. I grab three, using both of my arms.

"Show off." Annabeth scoffs and I laugh, following her out of the kitchen.

I place them down on the racks and sigh, looking around for my mom. I spot her talking to Paul over by the area where the kids are playing. I weave my way through the crowd to reach her.

"Hey, where's Luke?" I ask her.

"He was playing but then some people were picking him up and passing him around. I'm sure he's somewhere." My mother shrugged.

"What?!" My blood runs cold, and I look around frantically for Luke. I push my way through people, looking for someone to be holding him. I mutter 'have you seen Luke?' as I pass people, but no one responds to me. I circumnavigate the whole room with no luck, and come to a conclusion.

"Luke?!" I hear Annabeth's voice shrills from the other side of the room. By her tone of voice, I know she has come to the same realization as I had.

_Luke has been kidnapped. _

* * *

**HEY GUYS! DONT HATE ME! Remember, this has to happen for the Luke Marius novels to begin. Also, I think updating the Luke Marius story would be easier to update because Luke is my character and its easier to write about someone you create all by yourself. With this fanfic, I have to try and keep it as close to the real characters as possible.**

**Okay, I will update this story in exactly a week, and I hope that you guys read up! OKAY I GOTTA GO NOW!**

**BYE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hysteria

**Guys, I seriously hate myself. I kept telling myself to update, and**** I didn't. I'm sooo sorry. I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of April. Please don't hate, I love you guys. And without further introduction, here is chapter 13:**

**Chapter 13: Hysteria**

_Annabeth's POV:_

Have you ever experienced a moment where all time seems to freeze? Where the only thing you can hear is a high pitched beep in your ears? Where the only thing you can feel is the lub dub of your heart beating against your chest? That, my friends, was the moment I was currently situated in.

_ Luke has been kidnapped. Was_ a thought that was overriding my brain. I didn't need to scour the whole room to discover that, I just knew. It was a gut feeling that actually punched me in the gut.

I found it hard to breathe and drew in a few shaky breaths before calling for Percy. I couldn't tell how much time had passed before he actually showed up at my side. It could have been minutes, maybe seconds.

"Shhh." Percy hushed me, cradling me in his arms as if I was an infant.

I was unaware of the growing crowd of people surrounding us. I could only acknowledge Percy's presence. I didn't even realize I was crying before I felt Percy reach his hands up to my face and wipe my tears away.

Questions erupted from the crowd, mostly about me. A loud voice boomed over the other's, one that I recognized as Chiron's.

"Luke Marius Jackson has been kidnapped as his fate foretold us. Please, everyone, go home. Thank you for attending."

This only resulted in all of my mortal associates to break into hysteria, followed by the rest of the crowd.

Percy rubbed his hand up and down my back in an effort to calm me before yelling, "GO HOME. PLEASE. IF YOU WANT TO HELP, JUST LEAVE."

His words were not effective, but I caught a glance of Grover, Chiron, and Thalia ushering everyone out of the firehouse. I saw many people glancing back over to me and Percy before squeezing out of the doors.

When the room was completely vacated besides me, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Chiron, and Sally, I collapsed to the ground completely. Percy sunk down to the ground with me, enveloping me in his arms.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in silence, but eventually I ran out of tears and sat quietly in Percy's arms.

Chiron cleared his throat, "We better all go to our respective homes. It is growing late."

I felt Percy nod, "Of course. We'll be out shortly."

I heard the sound of footsteps and Chiron's wheelchair retreat the building and the door shut behind them with a satisfying slam. It echoed throughout the room before it grew silent once more.

"Annabeth." Percy said to me, his voice coarse and constricted.

I looked at him, tears filling my eyes once more.

"It's time to go home." He told me quietly.

I nodded, feeling dizzy while doing so.

Percy stood and then helped me up.

I felt weak and my knees buckled slightly, but Percy was right there to help me. He grabbed me by the elbow and guided me to the car without another word. I situated myself inside the car once we reached it and buckled myself in. I shut my eyes out of pure exhaustion.

The last thing heard before I slipped into slumber was the light hum of the engine turning on and Percy whispering, "Goodnight, Annabeth."

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

I don't think that I could ever begin to explain the feelings I had experienced during those few hours after discovering Luke was missing. I only know that I felt empty inside. As if I were hollow.

I wasn't hungry, or tired, or anything. I was just making sure that Annabeth was okay.

The weeks following his kidnapping, me and Annabeth stayed at home at all times. We didn't allow visitors. We only allowed Peapod, Stop and Shop's delivery truck, to bring us food and the postal services to bring us mail and the newspaper. We took care of each other, not saying many things to one another. Just making that we stayed alive.

Well, alive as we could be.

* * *

**There are only two more chapters guys! I'm tearing up just thinking about it! But, remember, now the Luke Marius series will begin and after the first novel of that series is completed, I will start on the second book and a new series on Percabeth and a new child. And then I will combine the series and it'll be amazing. You guys will see. lol.**

**Okay, I'll try and get chapter 14 up here as soon as I can. Probably by April 12th. Okay, guys. **

**THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14: Recovering

**...Hey. Please don't come after me in an angry mob. I know that I wanted to get this story finished by the end of April, but I had some technical difficulties. For starters, my laptop broke and we got it fixed and I got all pumped to start working on this fanfic again, but then it broke...AGAIN. Then we had to go buy a new one and blah, blah, blah. So I got a new one at the beginning of May and I just didn't have the motive to sit down and work on this story. Like when you have to study for a test and you know you have to and maybe even want to do it, but when you sit down and start, within 5 minutes you are bored and begin watching TV. That's basically what happened every time I sat down to work on this. But since its summer now and I have no friends or life (jk I have tons of friends, but they are all in sports and camps and such) (no comment on me not having a life), I'm going to finish this fanfic. I will be posting every week on let's say...Wednesday nights at 9:00 Standard Eastern Time. This will be for this fanfic and for the Luke Marius Series that I am working on. If I don't post it right at that time it will be posted later in the night or in the morning. If I know I won't be able to post at that time due to plans, then I will try to post the chapter before I head out to go do what I have to do. Now without further hesitation, I present what most of you have been waiting for (I'm pretty sure 30% of you decided that they hate me and are now going to stop reading this fanfic.) Here is Chapter 14! :**

** Chapter 14: Recovering**

**_ONE YEAR LATER-_**

_Percy's POV:_

"How are you both today?" A large man with a bald head smiles as he enters our house, just as he does every Wednesday.

I clear my throat before responding, "Just fine, and you?"

Mr. Muller, our counselor, smiles with a light twinkle in his eyes before saying, "I'm doing well. But how many times must I remind you that we are discuss you two, not me?"

"Maybe just one more." I smile as he laughs.

I look to Annabeth who is twisting her wedding ring around her finger and looking to the ground, not finding humor in our conversation. Just as always. She tends to block out our conversations nowadays. But even when she did listen, she didn't even smile.

I sigh before ushering Mr. Muller into the living room where we usually do our counseling. I don't hear Annabeth trail behind us as she usually does and I look back to see her still twisting her ring and standing in the entryway where we left her.

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Mr. Muller?" I ask.

He waves his hand in dismissal, "Go ahead."

I smile apologetically before going over to Annabeth, "What's wrong?"

She looks up from her ring for a moment, her face neutral. "Nothing" She says.

I narrow my eyes at her before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to our bedroom. "We'll be right with you, Mr. Muller!" I shout over my shoulder before closing the door behind us.

Annabeth pulls her hand away from my grip and sits down on the bed.

"Alright, now, what is wrong?" I ask again.

"Nothing." Annabeth says.

"I know you well enough to know that nothing means something." I cross my arms over my chest.

Annabeth fiddles with her ring for a moment before sighing. "I miss him, Percy."

I press a hand to my temple, "And what? I don't?"

"No.." She says quietly.

I sigh, "Look, I know that this has been hard. But that's why we hired Mr. Muller, isn't it?

She looks up at me with a venom in her eyes that causes me to shiver involuntarily. "No. That's why you hired him."

"What are you talking about? We both agreed that this would be a good thing for us."

"No. You and Chiron agreed. _I_ had no say in this whatsoever." She stands up.

My mouth goes dry and I open my mouth to respond, but I have nothing to say.

"He is mortal, Percy! He doesn't understand what it's like to loose a demigod child! Luke could be dead right now! And what you and Chiron think is the right choice is to get counseling?! That's not going to bring him back to us." She had moved closer to me during her outburst and is now a few inches from my face.

"Look, the most logical thing is to stay put, Annabeth. I am not going to go on a quest to save our son when we don't even know where to look." I say before adding, "There is no prophecy that can help us now. There is no way to figure out what happened to him."

"Yes, there is! My mother was the one who told us his fate. She had to be getting her information from somewhere! All we have to do is trick her into telling us who this person, god, or creature is and we can find Luke!" Annabeth says, her face growing red.

I stare at her blankly, "So you are proposing we go trick your mother, Athena, who is the Goddess of _wisdom,_ and go on a search for the person, god, or creature that knows where our son is and who kidnapped him."

"Yes." She answers bluntly.

"And I'm the one called Seaweed Brain here." I say sarcastically.

Annabeth punches my arm.

"OW!" I say rubbing the injured spot.

Annabeth just stares at me.

"Alright, say we go on this big quest to find our son. Who says that we'll find him? Or that he even remembers us?" I point out.

"It's been a year, not ten. He must remember us." Annabeth said with a look of determination on her face.

"And if we don't find him?" I repeat.

"We will." She says.

I sigh, "I just don't think that now is the time to abandon our lives to go on this quest. We have jobs and responsibilities."

"I know that, but what is more important? Your job or your family?"

I sigh, "My family but-"

Annabeth cuts me off, "Then why are we still here when we could be finding him?"

"Because we need to be here." I say, referring to our jobs once more.

"You can't be in two places at once. And I don't want to be here." Annabeth says.

"But you need to be."

"Percy! Could you just forget about your job for one minute!" Annabeth almost screams.

I sigh heavily. "This isn't about my job. This is about me not wanting to lose you too."

Annabeth's expression softens and she sighs, "You won't."

"You may be smarter than anyone I know, but you don't know that. You can't tell the future."

Annabeth sighs, giving up.

I pull her into my embrace and kiss the top of her head, "I can't stand the thought of being without you."

She nods and looks up to my face before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"And I can't stand the thought of being without you. Not again." Annabeth refers to the time Hera made Jason and I switch places.

"Which is why we are going to stay here where we are safe, okay?"

She sighs and then reluctantly says, "Okay."

I hold her in my arms for a while longer before we make our way back to the living room. But instead of finding Mr. Muller, we find an empty room with a note on the table.

_Percy and Annabeth,_

_ Our session ended and I had a client to get to. But by the sound of that yelling, maybe you two should look into couples counseling as well. I'll see you both next week. Have a good day!_

_ -Mr. Muller_

I laugh slightly, "Maybe we were being a little too loud."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Maybe, Seaweed Brain."

I smile before planting a kiss on her cheek, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Hmm...which one?"

"Wall-E?"

Annabeth laughs, "Percy Jackson, you have the mind of a five year old."

"It's a good movie!" I say defensively.

She giggles, "I was only joking."

"Oh." My face reddens.

"I'd love to." She kisses my cheek.

I smile back at her. And then I realize something. That was the first time I'd seen Annabeth laugh since Luke's kidnapping. And that made me smile a little more.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

As more weeks passed following my outburst at Percy, I decided that he was right and we should just stay where we are for right now. Going on a quest would be crazy and not logical at the moment. As much as I would love to run to Olympus and pry information out of my mother about Luke, it just isn't a smart, sturdy plan.

I also got back to work and received a big architecture job with my company. Which means that I am going to be working nonstop for a while. I don't really mind though. It'll be something to preoccupy my mind from Luke.

I sit at my desk in the empty office building that my company owns. Everyone has already gone home, but I still am working on the project. We have to design a new senior citizen home, which is easier said than done. Our clients were very specific on what they wanted.

The phone rings loudly, disrupting my train of thought. I groan and answer it, "Hello, this is Annabeth from Olympus Architecture, how may I help you?"

"You can help me by coming home." Percy's voice says through my phone.

I smile, "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand your request. Is this an architectural job?"

"No, it isn't." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I fake a sigh, "Alright. I'll see what I can do for you."

Percy laughs, "So you'll be home in twenty minutes?"

"Yup. See you soon." I say.

"Okay, I love you." Percy replies.

"I love you too. Bye." I smile.

"Bye."

I gather up my things that I need to bring home before shutting off the lights in my office and leaving it. I lock the door securely and then proceed to the exit where I also lock those doors.

As I walk to my car, gusts of wind blow against me, making my hair blow crazily in the wind. I shiver involuntarily and unlock my car before slipping into the driver's seat and closing the door. I fix my hair quickly so it's not in my face before putting the key in the ignition and driving out of the parking lot and into the night.

* * *

I walk into my house to find Percy fast asleep on the couch. On the coffee table, he had set up a romantic dinner for the two of us. I automatically feel bad for not coming home sooner. I put down my stuff and remove my jacket before heading to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I quickly shower and put on pajamas before going back out into the living room.

I sigh lightly, glancing down at Percy's sleeping form.

I sit down on the couch next to him, smiling at the cute little face he has on. His mouth is oozing out drool, but I think its cute. Like I always have.

I lightly shake him and he blinks his eyes open. His eyes fill with dread, "I fell asleep didn't I?" He asks, his voice husky.

I purse my lips and nod.

"Damn it." He rubs his eyes and sits up, pulling me into his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"If I had known you were going to do all this," I gestured to the table, "I would've come home sooner."

He smiles, "It's okay."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Now why don't we go to bed? Unless you're hungry...?" He shoots me a questioning glance.

I shake my head with a yawn, "I just want to go to sleep."

Percy smirks, "Alright."

I smile back and stand up so he can get off the couch.

He intertwines his fingers with mine and we walk to our room in a comfortable silence.

"How was work today?" He asks as we enter the room.

I shrug, "Same old, same old. I suppose."

"That's good." He smiles before letting go of my hand so I can get into bed.

I climb into the bed and under the warm covers, snuggling into them. After Percy is finished getting ready for bed, he climbs in next to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_Percy's POV:_

I laugh lightly under my breath before pulling Annabeth closer to me and intertwining our fingers under the covers. We figured out that holding hands helps with the nightmares. In the beginning, we had them every night. We would wake up screaming and comfort each other. Most nights I didn't really sleep at all, I just waited for Annabeth to wake up screaming so I could comfort her.

After 30 minutes of lying in silence I hear Annabeth whisper, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" I turn to face her.

"Do you think we'll ever get him back?" She asks, her eyes glistening with tears.

"We will. Maybe not as soon as we want, but we will." I respond, my throat becoming tight with emotion.

"How can you be sure?" She asks.

"I can't." I press my lips to her forehead and kiss her lightly.

She smiles slightly and then moves closer to me, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too."

After another hour of lying there, Annabeth's breathing slows as she falls into deep sleep.

I sigh. I don't know where Luke is or if we'll ever find him. But I hope we find him soon.

"Goodnight, Luke. Wherever you are..." I whisper aloud before allowing myself to drift to sleep with sweet dreams about Luke and Annabeth.

* * *

**UGHHH HEY GUYS I FORGOT TO WATCH AMERICA'S GOT TALENT TONIGHT AND I'M REALLY MAD AT MYSELF. LOL. In other news, one more chapter and this will be complete! I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad...**

**I would just like to thank all of you for continuing to read and follow this story even though I haven't updated in months. You guys are amazing.**

**I would also like to ask who's excited for Sea Of Monsters!? I am, but I'm not. Just by watching the trailer I know they messed it up big time. At least the special effects look cool... **

**Alright! See you all next week! :D**


End file.
